Dicalian
Dicalian was a member of Brutaka's species who served as an emissary to Metru Nui and was partially mutated by the Visorak. History Dicalian was sent to Metru Nui as a representative not long after the Toa/Dark Hunter War. This was unusual since members of his species were uncommonly seen far away from their home island in the south. When the Visorak invaded after the Great Cataclysm, Dicalian underestimated the horde, feeling that the spiders were no danger to him. Deciding to hold out in the city until they left, he was overrun quite quickly. Like all members of his species, Dicalian possesses a natural resistance to poisonous and mutagenic agents, and so he was not fully transformed by the venom of the spiders. Dicalian vanished for quite a while, but turned up later on Stelt, having slipped out of Metru Nui unnoticed before the Matoran returned. Word reached his home that Dicalian was still alive, as he had been presumed dead by those of his home island. Wanting to make sure it was really him, they hired a Vortixx diplomat and three members of Ehlek's species to confront Dicalian at one of Stelt's ports. The conditions were established: if Dicalian did not show up by the end of the day, the four would leave, reporting back to those on Brutaka's island that Dicalian was an impostor. Midnight approached with no sign of Dicalian. Just as the Vortixx was about to leave, however, all the lights of the port went out, with the exception of a single spotlight pointed down from above onto a circle in the center of the shipyard. A tall, shadowy figure stepped into the light. The Vortixx did not know that it was Dicalian; she attempted to flee, alerting the three who accompanied her. Dicalian thought that he had been betrayed, and called to the Vortixx, telling her to stop. It was at this point that the three members of Ehlek's species surprised Dicalian by leaping from the water; the three all fired on him with high-powered Zamor Launchers in quick succession, knocking him out. While he was unconscious, the four loaded him onto a boat and returned to his island of origin. Dicalian's identity was verified, although he was quite enraged at his treatment, as well as the fact that they didn't trust who he was just because of his unusual appearance. Dicalian left the island, sailed to the Southern Continent, and has not been heard from since. Abilities and Traits Like all members of his species, Dicalian possesses a natural resistance to poisonous and mutagenic agents, and has the unique property of being strengthened and empowered by antidermis. He also has immense strength, possibly enough to dispatch a dozen beings with one blow, and the ability to fire blasts of energy from his hands. Dicalian was known to be overconfident and arrogant, having too much faith in his own abilities and seeing almost everything else as weaker than him. Despite this, he was a skilled politician, and so was sent to Metru Nui as an emissary. He also had a flair for drama, having been known to interrupt battles or confrontations just to make a more impressive entrance or dramatic speech. While other members of his species, such as Brutaka, prefer to use only their primary arms, Dicalian sees no issue in using all four of his arms. He was known to use his secondary set of arms to quickly sort paperwork when working as a politician, although he also used them to his advantage in battle, much like Salaak. The Hordika venom from his mutation has caused Dicalian to become enraged much more easily than he did previously. It also provides him with a very slight boost in speed and endurance while angered. Mask and Tools In battle, Dicalian wields a large flail or meteor-hammer type weapon. (This is a long chain connected to a spiked weight, which Dicalian can swing around and crush things with.) Dicalian wears a Great Kanohi Suletu. After his mutation, this has become fused to his face, although he can still access its powers of telepathy and mind-reading. It is unknown if he would be able to utilize other Kanohi by placing them over his Suletu. Trivia * There is a theoretical fusion of Calbus and Dicalian known as Dicalibus. However, Dicalibus currently has no storyline relevance and has not yet been built as a MOC.